Rosa Negra
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: SETO X JOEY- UNICO CAPITULO- EJEJE EN HONOR A SETITO...!-- Seto aburrido de su monótona vida reniega de ella... mas sin embargo al llegar a clases cierta persona puede levantarle el ánimo y hacerle ver que no todo es tan aburrido como parece...


**ROSA NEGRA**

**by: Kaiba Shirou**

**Jouno-kun x Sety-kun**

**UNICO CAPITULO::::: **

El frío a causa de la lluvia que se soltaba sin piedad en esos momentos le calaba hasta los huesos. El cielo completamente nublado hacía parecer que aun era de noche siendo las 7:00 de la mañana y el sonido de las gotas al caer sobre la capota de la limusina era la única melodía que se podía apreciar. Como siempre lo demás estaba demasiado tranquilo y sereno, lo cual era lo único que agradecía del día.

Aun así maldecía el clima una y otra vez. No le gustaba para nada el frió, lo cual veía como una ironía, si él mismo se consideraba un bloque de hielo... De cualquier forma, deseaba quedarse en casa, acostado, sin hacer nada, mirando solo al techo...

-"Disculpe... señor... ¿No piensa subir?"- Preguntó su chofer, con algo de miedo en su voz al ver que su jefe no se movía ni un solo milímetro.

Seto sólo suspiró mientras se acomodaba el cuello del uniforme y entró a la limusina sin decir nada, mientras no dejaba de pensar que si no fuera por su hermano de seguro habría acabado ya él mismo con su 'patética existencia'. Ya llevaba días reflexionando lo monótono de su vida, cada movimiento que hacia, cada paso que daba, cada débil respiro que llevaba acabo solo para mantenerse vivo. Todo se estaba tornando aburrido y tedioso. Que fácil sería dejar de respirar por unos momentos y acabar con todo... Lastima que tenía a Mokuba y seguía encadenado a este mugroso mundo.

No es que culpara a Mokuba de su sufrimiento perpetuo, pero aun así se sentía con el compromiso de mantenerlo, cuidarlo, ver que todo él estuviera bien y viviera lo mejor posible.... Tal vez acabaría con su vida cuando su hermanito aprendiera a valerse por si mismo.

Salió de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para ver que ya estaban en la entrada de la escuela. Tomó con desgano su inseparable laptop y salió con su típico porte de hombre de hielo ocultando con su máscara toda la flojera y molestia que sentía.

* * *

Aun las nubes grises y la lluvia se mantenían constantes, las gotas al caer con la misma fuerza que hace 15 minutos y el ambiente frío.

Como siempre había llegado 55 minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Exacta y puntualmente hablando. Nunca un segundo mas, nunca un segundo menos. La verdad no sabía ni por que lo hacía, mas sin embargo estaba ahí, sentado en el lugar de siempre, como enajenado sólo viendo al frente, fijamente hacia el pizarrón, como si en éste se encontrara escrita la formula para la vida eterna. Tal vez sería buen momento para volver a perderse en sus pensamientos...

-"¡¡BUENOS DIAS!!"-

Pegó un pequeño salto, casi imperceptible, al escuchar el saludo de la persona que acababa de llegar. La verdad era que si lo había asustado.

-"Ah solo estás tu Kaiba."- Volvió a hablar aquella persona.

-"...."- No contestó nada. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y no quería que el dolor aumentara aun mas.

Dio el segundo suspiro de la mañana y decidió que sería mejor terminar el trabajo que había dejado pendiente ayer. Como un robot en automático, tomó su laptop y comenzó a escribir tan rápido que hasta lo hacía parecer un ser inhumano.

Joey lo vio algo asombrado por la velocidad en que podía mover las manos. Al fin caminó un poco hacia Seto, aun observándolo al parecer muy interesado. Sin saber por que, sentía la necesidad de admirarlo un poco más. Aventó la mochila sobre el asiento de enfrente donde el castaño se encontraba trabajando y se subió a la paleta de la butaca, volteando de frente al ojiazul.

-"Orale Kaiba, debes tener mucha práctica como para poder escribir de esa manera."- Comentó el rubio aun sin despegar su vista de las manos de su compañero.

-"...."-

-"¿Siempre llegas tan temprano?"- Comentó al parecer con la intención de hacerle plática.

-"...."-

-"¿Qué no me piensas contestar? Bueno, creo que hasta mi pregunta es estúpida, nunca te portas amable conmigo."-

-"...."-

-"Pero al menos me podrías decir como se encuentra Mokuba, sabes que..."-

-"Cállate Wheeler y déjame trabajar."- Habló con algo de molestia mientras le dirigía una fugaz mirada al cachorro.

-"Que humorcito..."- Abrió su mochila y sacó una libreta y un lápiz. Recordaba que no había hecho la tarea y ya que ahora se le había ocurrido llegar temprano, era buena idea hacerla.

Permaneció sentado en la misma posición frente a Seto. Varias veces había pensado que le agradaba estar cerca del CEO, suponía que su presencia era tranquilizadora, y aun mas el color tan agradable que poseían los ojos del castaño. Todos decían que parecían hechos de hielo, pero para él siempre habían sido dos lagunas de agua tibia.

Dejó por un momento de escribir en su libreta y echó un vistazo por la ventana. Era fácil hacerlo puesto que las butacas estaban casi pegadas a las grandes ventanas a los lados del salón. Pudo apreciar el patio de enfrente en todo su esplendor y el jardín que siempre estaba ahí lleno de flores.

-"Te gustan las flores, Kaiba?"- Preguntó inconscientemente, reprochándose un segundo después por lo... ¿cursi?... ¿gay?... de su pregunta...

-"Si."-

Ah... que milagro tan grande le había mandado el todo poderosísimo Ra que el castaño le contestó de buena manera...

-"Wo-wo-woooow! ¡Que milagro que me contestas como gente decente, viejo! Pensé que estabas amargado."-

Aunque... ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez había juzgado demasiado al castaño, tachándolo de completo antisocial... tal vez no era así. Tal vez sólo eran pocas las personas que le agradaban y por eso casi no hablaba. Tal vez por que siempre estaba ocupado... tal vez por que simplemente era serio. Eso no quería decir que fuera malo ¿verdad? o que no le agradara una simple plática...

-"El hecho de que no me agrade tu voz y tu parloteo ni el de el resto de los idiotas de la clase, no significa que esté amargado. Solo me llevo bien con las personas que me agradan."-

Hum...¿Eso significaba que lo odiaba? ¿O que comenzaba a agradarle...? Sea como sea, esa respuesta había sido la comprobación a su hipótesis antes planteada.

-"Ah..."- Contestó simplemente. –"¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?"- Definitivamente sentía que la plática se tornaba cada vez mas... gay. Apretó con fuerza y nerviosismo el lápiz que aun sostenía en su mano derecha.

-"Las rosas...si fueran negras, serían perfectas."- En ningún momento de su hasta ahora corta plática, había dejado de teclear en su lap.

-"¿Negras? Vaya..."- Claro, siempre lo imaginó, Kaiba poseía una personalidad lo suficientemente elegante y seria como para pensar que lo negro era lo mejor del mundo.

Decidió cortar la plática de momento para así poder terminar su tarea.

* * *

Aun no había llegado nadie además de ellos dos, aun estaban solos y aun la tormenta afuera seguía cayendo, al parecer ahora mas fuerte. Con suerte suspendían las clases si el día seguía así... En fin.

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y por fin había terminado el dichoso ejercicio de matemáticas. Dejó su lápiz al lado y hasta entonces notó que le hacía falta ponerle la fecha a la tarea.

-"Kaiba... A que estamos?"- No era extraño que no supiera que día era, todos sabemos que es lo bastante despistado como para siempre andar en su mundo y no fijarse en esos pequeños detalles (desde su punto de vista).

Kaiba dejó de teclear en su lap y la cerró.

-"Lunes 25 de octubre."- contestó mientras sacaba un libro del tamaño de 5 Biblias y comenzaba a leerlo.

-"¡Gracias!"- Apuntó sonriente la fecha y guardó el cuaderno. Aunque una sensación de querer recordar algo llegaba a él insistentemente. Era 25 de octubre... tal vez era el cumpleaños de alguien. Tal vez era el cumpleaños de la odiosa de la Tea y tal vez por esa razón no lo recordaba. Se volteó por fin frente al pizarrón. Y se sentó como persona NORMAL en el asiento del mesabanco. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus dos brazos, aun tenía 20 minutos para dormir...

* * *

Despertó 3 minutos antes de la hora en la que dan el timbre de entrada y ya había mas personas en el salón. Kaiba seguía atrás de él leyendo su Biblia a la quinta potencia y la lluvia que insistía en no querer irse.

Sus amigos aun no habían llegado... se le hacía algo extraño. Ellos nunca faltaban. Estaba pensando en eso cuando llegó Malik como siempre muerto de la risa junto con su yami. De seguro le habían jugado OTRA broma al chico de los dados. Duke Deablin. Lo habían estado molestando toda la semana por alguna extraña razón de la cual no deseaba enterarse. De cualquier forma sabía que los dos morenos estaban demasiado locos.

-"Hola güero!"- Saludó-gritó el moreno sentándose en la paleta de la butaca.

-"Hola Malik."- Contestó sin mucho entusiasmo. Aun cargaba en la mente esa molesta idea de que debía recordar algo de ese día.

-"¿Por que traes esa cara?"- Ahora era Marik el que hablaba.

-"¿Por que no tengo otra?"- Contestó sin ganas el rubio.

-"Ja-ja ¡Me cago de risa!"-

-"Jajaja Lo que Marik quiere decir es que... es raro verte así güero."- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Joey mientras le tomaba suavemente la barbilla. Al ver los ojos de Malik por fin recordó lo que ese día significaba.... que tonto había sido!

En fin...No entraría a la clase de Química...

* * *

RIIIIING!

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana y acababan de dar el timbre de receso, eso significaba que todo el salón saldría en estampida en unos segundos...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1....

-"Pueden salir."- Anunció el profesor de química y acto seguido salieron todos corriendo del lugar.

Solamente Seto se quedó ahí y sacó de nuevo su libro para por fin terminarlo de leer. Agradecía que nadie se quedara en el salón y así pudiera leer totalmente concentrado y tranquilo. Se perdió en la lectura en cuanto leyó la primera palabra, de seguro si un tren pasaba por encima de él en ese momento no lo sentiría, por lo que no notó cuando Joey entró silenciosamente al salón y se colocó atrás de él.

Dejó caer su libro, cuando sintiendo una mano que le tapaba los ojos, como reflejo sostuvo el brazo del que intentaba jugarle una especie de broma. Quitó con fuerza la mano que obstruían su vista y volteó rápidamente hacia atrás.

-"¡Feliz cumpleaños!"- Le dijo un sonriente Joey mientras ocultaba la otra mano detrás de su espalda.

Analizando situación... fecha: 25 de octubre... fecha de su nacimiento: 25 de octubre...¡Mierda! ¿Estaba tan ocupado renegando tanto de su monótona vida que hasta había olvidado su propio cumpleaños?...

-"¡Y mira!"- por fin mostró lo que llevaba en su mano oculta. –" ¡Es para ti! Me costó una falta en la clase de química... pero en fin! no es mucho!."- Dijo aun sonriendo y mostrándole una hermosa rosa negra.

Analizando por segunda vez... ¿Joey? Si...Joey Wheeler, a quien insulta constantemente llamándolo perro y molestándolo con miradas de superioridad y retos tan absurdos como la situación por la que pasaba...¿Le estaba regalando una super hermosa rosa negra y encima de todo se había molestado en salir de la escuela, conseguirla y después pintarla... y solo para él...? Seguro era una alucinación.

-"...."-

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿No la quieres?"-

-"Si..."- tomó la rosa con delicadeza y la observó con una sonrisa UNA VERDADERA SONRISA que hasta hizo que Joey por unos segundos babeara por él.

Aun sentado en su lugar tomó a Joey por la cintura y lo acercó agachándolo hacia él para darle un suave abrazo y susurrarle algunas palabras al oído.

-"Gracias cachorro..."-

Joey suspiró aliviado por que su regalo le hubiera gustado al CEO. Sonrió triunfante y correspondió el abrazo rodeando a Seto con sus brazos.

* * *

-"¡Buenos días Seto!"-

-"Hn..."-Siguió tecleando sin voltear a verlo.

Bueno, no esperaba que lo saludara... pero ese 'hn...' era un avance.

Se sentó de nuevo delante del castaño, hace una semana que había sido el cumpleaños del CEO y se le había hecho costumbre sentarse en ese lugar después de lo sucedido esa vez. En 5 días había aprendido mucho del CEO... o mas de lo que cualquiera pudo haber sabido de él y le agradaban bastante las cortas pláticas que tenía constantemente con él.

Hasta le había tomado la suficiente confianza como para, entre clases, mandarle dibujos y caricaturas de los profesores burlándose de ellos y se sorprendía cuando el castaño le regresaba la misma hoja con algún detalle agregado o algún globo de conversación que hacía aun mas gracioso el dibujo.

Y como siempre había llegado temprano para sostener otra mini-charla con él. Se sentó sobre la paleta de la butaca como aquel día del cumpleaños de Seto y sacó algunas cosas del bolsillo de su suéter, el cual llevaba por el frió que hacia con la lluvia que desde hace una semana no quería cesar.

-"¿Quieres?"- Le dijo extendiéndole la mano y mostrándole lo que traía en ella. Eran chocolates. Sus favoritos.

-"Gracias."- Dejó la lap a un lado y tomó el chocolate. El también tenía ganas de hablar con el rubio. Por fin había aceptado que Joey podía llegar a ser agradable.

-"¡Me encantan los chocolates! ¿Aunque sabes? Me ponen algo hiperactivo... jeje si Serenity me viera comiéndomelos de seguro me golpea jajaja ¿verdad que parece muy tranquila? Deberías conocerla... cuando se enoja es peor que la hermana de Malik."-

El CEO observaba embelesado cada uno de los gestos y movimientos que hacia el rubio al hablar... de verdad que era muy... expresivo..! Lo contrario a él.

-"Y a ti que tanto te gustan los chocolates Seto?"-

-"Demasiado... me gusta deshacerlos en mi lengua y saborearlo lo mas que puedo..."-

-"Orale! Entonces te encantan"-

-"Si...Me gustaría hacer lo mismo con otro dulce pero... es prohibido..."-

-"¿Eh? ¿Existen dulces prohibidos? Me estas inventando cosas verdad? Sabes que soy ing-..."-

La frase que iba a decir nunca se terminó. Seto se había acercado a él rápidamente y robado un corto beso, solo un suave roce pero que dejo tan impactado al rubio que lo calló por unos segundos.

-"Me refería a ese dulce."- Le susurró casi apenas audiblemente sin apartarse ni un milímetro de él.

-"A-...Ah...!"- sólo logró articular cuando por fin salió de su trance.

-"Me gustaría probar mas de ti."-

-"Pues yo... yo... yo no permito estas cosas si no eres mi novio! Kaiba... tendré que golpearte!"- Dijo aparentando enojo, pero la verdad se sentía tan nervioso que no sabía si echarse a correr o ponerse a reír como loco-psicópata.

-"Tan altanero como siempre. De acuerdo... joven Wheeler, aceptaría ser mi novio?"- Dijo con un tono tan gracioso que Joey no pudo evitar soltar una corta carcajada.

-"Ajajaja bueno, ya que insistes..."- y lo jaló hacia él para comenzar a devorarlo desesperadamente recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca del castaño, moviendo sus labios contra los del ojiazul intentando saborear lo mas posible la boca del castaño, acabando con su respiración poco a poco y disfrutando del cosquilleo que bajaba hacia su estomago y lo hacía sentir embriagarse.

Por fin se separaron.

-"Supo mejor de lo que imaginé..."- Pasó su lengua por sus labios, lo que hizo que las mejillas de Joey tomaran un ligero color rojo.

-"Baka..."- susurró mientras volteaba sonriente hacia la ventana y observaba la lluvia al caer...

**FIN **

**AJAJAJA RA! XD PSS YA SABEN, HOY LUNES 25 DE OCTUBRE ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI SETITO, LASTIMA QUE APARECERÁ HASTA MAÑANA ESTA COSA... MUGRE QUE SE TARDA MUCHO XD PERO EN FIN... **

**ESTO FUE SOLO UN PEQUEÑO HOMENAJE Y UNA IDEA QUE SURGI" DE LA NADA PARA CELEBRAR QUE MI SETO ES UN AÑO MAS VIEJO! YA TODOS SABEN QUE LO AMO XD Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE FIC... EN SERIO ME DIVERTÍ MUCHO HACIENDOLO n--n! Y ESPERO ME DEJEN SU OPINION POR MAS CORTA QUE SEA... CON UNA CARITA DE ESTAS --- n.n ME CONFORMO XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

**ATTE: KAIBA SHIROU... _DESEANDOLES TENGAN PAZ Y LARGA VIDA! n.n!_**

**25/10/04 **


End file.
